Savior
by inScense
Summary: She doesn't want this, she didn't plan it. She didn't ask to be jumped and tooken advantage of. But it happened, and she has to deal with it.


It's short, I know. But I want to know if I should make it into a one shot, or continue it. Review. .-.

* * *

The brown haired girl came home from work, sore and extremely tired. Not to mention the grocery's that added onto the weight she had been carrying. Unlocking the door with one hand while she scrolled through her twitter page with the other, she admits it. She's addicted. But whats the harm? All she does is talk about things, the only reason she isn't considered an Attention Whore is because she doesn't tweet sultry pictures of herself. She has common sense.

Hearing the break of glass from underneath her shoes, she looked down. Glass, everywhere. The house is a mess, tables are knocked over, chairs thrown against the walls. She looked around and panicked seeing that the window had been broken. Is somebody else in here? Tears began to form as her heart started to beat faster then ever before in her life. Before she could register calling the police she felt a strong pressure wrapping around her mouth, the scent of a man, a dangerous man in heavy clothes filled her presence. Fiona whimpered and cried, trying to get free from his grip. But he was too strong for her.

He pulled out a gun and shinned it in front of her eyes, "You know what this is?" His voice all but screamed at her, "Yes." Fiona squeaked out, tears running down her face. "You know what it does?" He spoke against the back of her neck, near the end of her ear. "Take whatever you want, please." The man gave Fiona's body a tight squeeze against her waist, traveling down to her hips, she instantly squirmed and cried harder. If she fights back, it will only make him more aggressive. She's learned from past experience thanks to Bobby. The more she fought back to him, the harder he hit, and the more dangerous he was.

She wanted to throw up. The way his body was engrossed on hers made her get sick. "Get on your knees, cover your eyes and count to thirty." The man commanded. Slowly Fiona dropped to her knees, breathing out heavily she started counting, "One... Two.. Three..."

In what seemed like one swift movement he ripped my work outfit I had on and he had a death grip on my arm, I screamed, struggled and hit, and scratched his large arm wrapped around my waist and he carried my like a toy through my common room

and into my bedroom. Please no...

He roughly flung me onto the enormous bed in the middle of the room. I tried to run, but stopped when I felt his hand slide me back down to the end of the bed.

"Please... Don't, please.." I screamed clawing at the sheets and pillows trying to get some kind of support or control. He pushed my legs down against the bed with one hand and grabbed the back of my hip with the other.

Smirking, smiling, laughing, that's all he was doing. I was begging him to leave, but all that does is make him happy. The ends of his hairy mouth curl up in a smirk as the tears run down even faster. He put all of his weight onto me, almost completely crushing me.

His mouth connects to my neck, kissing and sucking on spots that if Imogen kissed at, I'd be putty in her hands. But all I want now is to vomit.

He took a the last steps towards the bed and started to quickly unbutton his pants. Staring me up and down the entire time. He put himself in between my legs and my breathing increased as I felt his stiffness against the inside of my thigh.

Please...

He grabbed my hands and slammed them into the pillow above my head. He unbuttons my pants and pulls them down as fast as possible, his fingers went to my underwear, then slowly looped his finger around the bottom of them and pulled them down.

He crashed his unwanted, disgusting, huge lips onto my mouth. And with that he thrust himself inside me. My back arched up involuntarily and I cried out into his gasping mouth. I screamed out, tears washing over me, he broke through my wall.. I'm a virgin, I WAS a virgin. He took that away in less then five seconds. I wanted Imogen to be my first. I wanted to be her first, but that's not going to happen now.

He began thrusting in and out of me at a pace I can't handle.

"It hurts!" I cried out squeezing my eyes shut thinking about something, anything to get my mind off the pain.

I could feel my hip bones start to ache along with my leg muscles, my center felt like it was on fire.

I replaced his face with images of Imogen, but it didn't help.

Continuing to ram himself into me over and over again, darkness took over.

* * *

Won't continue if it doesn't seem liked.


End file.
